


Vacation

by QueenForADay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Geoff's Boat, Just some crew members livin the life, Los Santos, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew discover Geoff’s new yacht and decide to take an impromptu vacation (without his knowledge of course).</p><p>Based on the video where the Crew (excld. Geoff) party on his boat. Iconic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Living with the Fake AH Crew made you weary of silence. It wasn’t like the Jeremy situations wherein if he ever went silent on a job, start looking. No, when you came home to a seemingly empty and silent house, you were wary.

Your hand went to the gun at your waist.

You lived with six people. Six _loud_ people, and when you left this morning it was as loud as it always was.

You stepped down the wooden stairs and eyed the living room. Geoff’s house had been used as a communal Fake AH house for the past few years. The apartment was certainly big enough to house you all comfortably. Geoff could definitely afford it. If not, if you or the other members needed space for something like a collection or new work spaces, Geoff bought the floor beneath them and evicted the old tenants. The building’s manager never said anything. Why would he? Geoff is the king of Los Santos. You imagined the building’s manager liked having a beating heart.

The living room was clear, so you moved down along the hallway and bedrooms of the first floor. All empty and silent.

Your fingers tightened around your gun as you stalked back up the hallway and eyed the stairs that led downstairs.

There was shuffling sounds downstairs.

“ _But why do I have to do it?!”_

“ _Because he won’t kill you – you’re his favourite_.”

A small smile tugged at your lips.

You stood at the end of the corridor and took in the sight before you. At the other end of the hallway was the door to Geoff’s bedroom, and over the heads of the other crew members, you could see him passed out on his bed.

Just in front of the door you could see Michael pushing Gavin’s shoulders towards the door.

“Just get the fucking keys,” you heard Jack sigh. The woman had too much patience for the crew, honestly. She had the bridge of her nose pinched between her fingers as she leaned back against the wall.

Ryan’s head wiped around. He smiled when he saw you.

“What are you doing?” you whispered.

Ryan looked back to Gavin and Michael. “We’re _trying_ to get the keys to Geoff’s new yacht.”

You looked at Ryan blankly. “Geoff has a new yacht.” Of course he has a new yacht.

Jack threw up her hands when the two lads started arguing again in harsh whispers, and left the hallway. “You’re literally taking keys off of an unconscious man,” she whispered back over her shoulder, “how we do full-scale heists together I’ll never understand!”

You strode past Ryan and the boys, into Geoff’s room. You spotted the emptied Jack Daniel’s bottle on the floor, just below Geoff’s arm that’s hanging off of the side of the bed.

“(Y/N),” Gavin whispered harshly, squeaking a bit when Michael slapped him on the back of the head. Geoff’s keys are on the other side of the bed, on a wooden dresser that has beer bottle caps and extinguished cigarettes on it. You pick up the keys, and unlink the one to the yacht. Turning around you toss it to Michael. The lads bolt back down the corridor, and Ryan stands to the door with his arms folded.

You set the keys back on the table. In reality, everyone was used to their boss passing out at any given hour of the day. You took the sheets from the bottom of the bed and draped it over Geoff’s limp body. His face contorted, and buried his head into the mass of pillows at the top of the bed.

Ryan lingered at the door, watching you carefully. “He’ll be okay,” he whispered. You knew that. Geoff was always okay. The sheet you put on him was light, and not one of the goose-feathered duvets that he had in his wardrobe. You didn’t know when you and the crew would be coming back, so you put it over your boss just in case you weren’t back before night. Los Santos’ nights were awfully cold, unlike its days.

When you were happy that Geoff had been taken care of, you left the room and walked through the corridor with Ryan.

“Where’s Lil J?” you asked.

Ryan was smiling. “Getting a ride for us,” he said. He threw an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side. “We’re going on a vacation.”

You snorted. “A vacation?”

“Well, I don’t know if that’s what you would call it, exactly.”

“A break, then?”

“Yeah.”

Jack, Michael and Gavin all stood outside of the building when you and Ryan stepped out into the warm Los Santos sun. Jeremy was already there with his car, big enough to carry all of you to wherever it was you were going. Michael and Jack were already inside, their doors open as they waved you and Ryan forward.

Gavin stepped up from the other side of the car and raised himself above the roof. “Come on! There’s a yacht at the marina!”

Michael threw something back into the back of the car. It must have hit Gavin because you heard a loud whine. “Tell the whole fucking city, why don’t you!”

“Jesus Christ,” you heard Ryan sigh to himself.

You both slid into the back of the car and Jeremy pulled away from the building. You cruised through Los Santos midday traffic. Well, _cruised_ wouldn’t be the right word. You learned ever since coming here that when you were a part of the Fake AH Crew, people knew who you were. You could drive anywhere in any direction, and people would move out of your way without hassle.

Jeremy drove an easy route down the wrong lane, and cut off several people all of who didn’t dare honk their horns. You leaned back against the plush seat of the car and looked out of the tinted windows. The city sped past you in a blur.

In drives like this you liked to just sit and listen to everything that was going on with the crew members. Michael and Gavin always made ridiculous bets, and when you said Michael and Gavin, you meant Gavin asking Michael to do the bets, and Michael slapping him on the side of the head. Jack and Jeremy always sat to the front of the car, no matter what the mission or situation called for.

Ryan and you always sat at the back.

When you got to the marina, the car had barely stopped before Gavin rolled out of it. Michael was close behind as they both ran for the jet skis that lined the docks. Just out in the harbour you spotted what you presumed to be Geoff’s new yacht.

“Jesus Christ,” you heard Ryan sigh, “it’s like a mansion on the ocean.”

You shoved your hands into your jacket pockets and shrugged. “What else would you expect from Geoff?”

Michael took charge of dropping you all out to the yacht on a jet ski.  You looked around when you were on the deck of the ship. You stopped being shocked by what Geoff could spend his money on. Really, the guy deserved it. You hadn’t been in the crew for too long, but you knew all about Geoff and how he made a name for himself in Los Santos. To go from nothing to having as much money as he has, you liked to see him use it.

Gavin sprinted past you, closely followed by Michael. Ryan wrapped his arm around your shoulders and walked you both to the front of the boat. You leaned into his side and wrapped your own arm around his back.

“Geoff will kill us if he finds out,” you said.

Ryan shrugged his shoulder. “We’ve done worse.”

Memories of previous antics pop up in your mind and you can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of you. When you get to the front of the boat, you smile brightly at the sight of Michael and Gavin jumping into a hot tub.

Ryan whistled lowly. “Geoff really went all out.”

Jack called out to the both of you and threw you both swimwear. You raise your eyebrow at her. “We’ve been planning this for a while,” she shrugged.

When you all had changed, you joined the others in the hot tub. Even though it was a warm day in the marina, you enjoyed sitting in the warm tub laughing with your crewmates. Jeremy hopped out to grab a few drinks.

As you watched him disappear into a cabin near the tub, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders. Ryan pressed a kiss to your temple when you turn back to face him.

You heard Gavin gagging at the other side of the tub. “Please don’t bang in this thing,” Gavin put his hand over his eyes.

Ryan flipped him off. Eventually Gavin left with Michael, presumably to figure out what else they could do on the boat. Jack left after another bit, getting a phone call from an angry and very hungover Geoff.

You leaned against Ryan’s side, his fingers trailing over your bare shoulder.

“How long do you think we have until Geoff gets here?” he asked you lowly.

You smiled and looked up at him. He leaned down slightly, and you bring your wet hand up to the side of his face.

“Knowing Geoff, he’ll swim his damn way over here.” You rubbed your thumb over his cheekbone, smirking when a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “I suppose we have 30 minutes. An hour, tops.”

Ryan lean forward and kissed you deeply – something that you broke away from when you heard Michael screaming “STOP TRYING TO BANG IN THE HOT TUB.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com


End file.
